Alduin's Argonian
by The ArgoniaN
Summary: This is a story about an Argonian named Dragon-Scale-Skin and he finds out that he is the son of Alduin the world-eater. During the attack at Helgan saved a woman's life and it turns out she is the dragonborn. Throughout the story she starts to love him and gets really surprised when she finds out the truth about him. This story will also bring Ryu Hayabusa to Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Alduin's Argonian**

This is a story about an Argonian named Dragon-Scale-Skin and he finds out that he is the son of Alduin the world-eater. During the attack at Helgan saved a woman's life and it turns out she is the dragonborn. Throughout the story she starts to love him and gets really surprised when she finds out the truth about him. This story will also bring another character to the world of skyrim… Ryu Hayabusa.

**Chapter 1:**** The Journey**

It was night and our young Argonian was roaming the streets of chaidenhall. "wish something interesting would happen" he sighed. Dragon-Scale-Skin walked to the inn to rent a room for the night. After he entered he overheard some Nords talking about how the war was going in skyrim. He thought about going to see what this war was all about. He paid for a room and walked up the stairs to it. He opens the door and walks in and sits on the bed and lays back. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"Dragon" a voice whispers  
The argonian opens his eyes and sits up. He walks to the central hall of the inn and it was completely empty. "what… Where did…" then he gets interuppted by the whisper again "Dragon" it said in a ghostly like tone. Dragon-Scale-Skin started following the voice and walked outside the inn. The voice lead him to the pond near the barracks. He walks ito the pond and saw the color of the water turn black. His legs became stuck and everytime he tried to move them he failed. Then from the center of the pond appeared to be a darker figure of himself. The argonians eyes widened and the darker version of him started walking towards him. He struggled to get free but still couldnt move. The darker argonian pulled out a knife and ran it across his own hand. black blood sarted falling into the pond. Dragon-Scale-Skin felt something hold his arms down to prevent him from touching the darker argonian. The dark argonian dropped the knife into the tainted water and put the cut hand on Dragons chest and started moving it up to his mouth. He kept his mouth shut and felt the tainted blood run down his chest. With one slash to the gut, Dragon opened his mouth to scream but as he did the darker him held his mouh open. He held the wounded hand over his mouth, as the tainted blood ran down the back of his tongue into his throat. He felt curruption taking him over and woke up screaming.

"AHHHHH NO" he looked at his chest and it was covered by the shirt he was wearing. He sighed "Just a nightmare" and got out of bed. He walked out to the central part of the inn and bought some food, after he ate he started to leave when he was stopped by the innkeeper. "Wait i have something for you". He walked to the innkeeper and sat down at one of the stools. "what do you have for me?" he said in a questioning voice. She handed him a letter. The argonian takes the letter and opens it. "what the…" he looks at the innkeeper and hands her the letter "do you understand this". She grabbed the letter and lifted one eyebrow "no, its in another language one i havent seen before" she handed him back the letter and he left the inn. Apon leaving the city he had nothing but a few books and some food for his trip to skyrim. He took a carrage and got there just a few hours later. After Dragon-Scale-Skin arrived he walked up to the borber and saw a veriety of different mountains as snow covered most of them. He shrugged and continued walking, he didnt know what the cities were or where they were so he figured he should stop for directions. The problem was there was nothing around for miles.

After a few hours he saw a group of soldiers escorting what seamed to be a prisoner. "this is odd… Hmm i wonder if they know where the nearest city was" as he said to himself. He walks up to the men and tapped one of them on the shoulder. Without a warning the man pulls out a sword and points it at the argonians throat but with a few movements in his arms he disarmed him. "Hold citizen state your business" he said stunned. "I just want to know where the nearest town was" dragon said with caution.

The man picked his sword up off the ground and put it back in its sheath. "there are no towns near hear, we are escorting this prisoner to helgan for his execution" and they continued walking. The argonian followed behind them "who are you guys some kind of soldiers and i hope you dont mind i tag along" he said with a more relaxed tone. The guard stops and turns back to him "We are the imperial legion and you can follow as long as you dont try anything". After a few months they finally reached the town. The young argonian went his seperate way and walked to the inn. He walked up to the innkeeper and paid for some food. "your a new face around here arent you?" the barkeeper said to him. "hmm, oww yea i am… I just arrived in skyrim a few months ago" he said with a tired voice. "you look like you could use some rest, do you want a room?" he finished his food and got up "no, i just need to clear my head" then he walks outside to see one of the prisoners get there head removed from the excecutioners axe. he walked behind the tower and sat down to escape the noise but only to hear a strange noise from the sky and looked up "what was that… Maybe just the wind" and then he closed his eyes to drown out the noise. He heard the cry across the sky again but this time he didnt look up. A few moments later the argonian gets up and walks towards the keep. as he stops in his tracks he hears a monsterous roar and fire starts falling from the sky. He started walking to the sound when a nord woman crashes into him sending him on his back with her on top of him. They both tried getting to there feet but since she was bound it was difficult "cut the binds" she yelled. The argonian flipped her over to were he was on top of her "hold still, this may take a minute" in a few short seconds his claws cut through the bindings and they both get on There feet. She ran off towards the keep and yelled "RUN BEFORE THE DRAGON GETS YOU" and disapearred into the keep. The argonian scrached his forhead "dragon… What dragon" when something crashes to the ground behind him. When he turned around his body froze in fear and his eyes widened, this was the dragon the nord woman mentioned. The dragon then started stomping towards him as the shaking of the ground knocked him on his back again. Still in shock he saw the dragon stand over him "Aan Siigonis…" the dragon said (an argonian). The dragon looked Dragon-Scale-Skin in the eyes and saw that he was something different and with one stomp forward the claw from the dragons wing impaled his leg. He screamed in pain and the claw tore through his scales and almost shattered his bone, the blood ran down the tore pants and splattered against the dragons black claw. Finally the dragon took to the sky leaving him to his fate. The argonian tried to stand up but his impaled left leg wasnt going to let him go anywhere, as his vision began to blur he saw a lot of figures running up to him and couldnt understand what they say, a few seconds after, he blacked out.

Dragon-Scale-Skin woke to the pain in his leg. He looked around and saw a burning town, he concentrated on his histskin power and in seconds the wounded leg healed. "thats better" he said in a relaxed tone. "wait…" he then heard a woman talking to a orc wearing steel armor with a steel mace. As he got up on his feet he got dizzy all of a sudden and started swurving to the left then the right. He heard the clashing of steel and saw the orc walking his way, the orc came up to him and kneed him in the gut. He dropped to his hands and knees and started coughing up blood, he looked up at the orc as the orc lifted his mace above his head "time to die" then something inside him told him to roll to the side. As Dragon rolled to the side, he saw the mace leave a hole in the ground. Dragon-Scale-Skin got to his feet and ran towards the orc tackling him to the ground. The argonian clawed at his face over and over again until he had blood all over his hands. When he stopped he saw that the orcs face has been clawed to the point were you couldnt recagnize him anymore. Dragon-Scale-Skin got off the orc and turned around to the sound of combat. When he looked behind him he saw a nord taking on three of the other bandits unarmed. This nord was different from the others because he didnt wear steel or iron armor, he wore this black and red skin tight armor. Dragon started running towards them as he tackled the bandit towards the wall. He grabbed the the steel sword that hit the ground and planted it into the bandits chest. He stands up then he gets tackled to the ground. "U seam to be something different from the rest of the argonians is skyrim… To bad you need to die". He looked at her as he struggled to get free "Wrong move" then he threw his legs up and wrapped them around her throat and threw her off him. He gets up and starts walking towards her as she got up and pulled out a green dagger "i'll gut you like a fish". Then from behind her a pair of hands grabbed her head and twisted it to one side hearing a snap in her neck, then she dropped to the ground dead. Dragon saw it was the nord who took on the other two bandits "Who are you?" he said with a questioning voice. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes "my name is Valek shadow walker, i was sent here to kill these bandits and


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dragons & Assassins**

Dragon-Scale-Skin looked at Valek and at his armor "that is some unusual armor your wearing". Valek started searching the dead bandits body and on one of them, pulled out an amulet "got it…" he looked at the argonians face and put his hand on Dragons fourhead then closed his eyes. A few moments later he opens his eyes then starts walking away "wait, why did you do that?" Dragon said while walking towards him. Valek kept walking "I needed to know who you were" he said in a deep australian accent. Dragon walked faster to catch up with him then grabbed his shoulder and turned him around stopping him in his tracks. "what do you mean" he said in a slightly angered tone. Valek looked at him "Your name is Dragon-Scale-Skin, you were raised in black marsh and after your mother died you tried to learn more about your father. You are a master in the fighting style hidden claw and you wish to learn more about the places you travel to. I could go on but i need to get this back to the windhelm docks, and since you have nothing better to do… You should join me". The argonian dropped his arms and knodded his head "ok i'll join you but where is windhelm?" Valek turned and started walking with Dragon right behind him "and i should say that you look alot like your father" Valek said. Dragons eyes widened "you know my father, who is he, where is he?" Dragon said in surprise. "I cant tell you now, but i can say that he is something completely different" Valek said while leaving the burning city. A few months later Valek and Dragon get to windhelm, after looking at some of the guards Dragon tightened his fists. They walk down the path and arrive at the gate "halt… Argonians arent allowed in the city, go to the docks if your staying here lizard". Valek walked up to the guards "Now now… You'll treat my friend with the proper respect or…" he threw his arms down and lifted his hands to reveal some hidden blades tucked away on his wrist. Dragon-Scale-Skin stood there in surprise until a nord woman bumped into him. "sorry… Didnt mean to…" she paused as she looked at him in shock "your alive… But… The dragon…". Dragon-Scale-Skin remembered that this was the nord woman he helped in helgan "the dragon looked at me then said something in another language, and before he flew off he impaled my left leg". She looked at his leg "how are you able to walk… The dragon is huge and he killed so many people… but…" she looked him in the eyes and her eyes opened wider. "but what" Dragon-Scale-Skin replied. She backed up slowly "you look like… That dragon and he didnt kill you because…" Valek interupts her "listen dragonborn, i wouldnt recommend telling him just yet. We are actually heading towards the docks because i have to give someone something, Dragon we need to go… You said you want to work for the people i represent".

After they returned to amulet to shavee they started towards fallkreath. After they arrived, Valek brought him to a door beneath the road. The door spoke "what is the music of life" and Valek answered "Silence my brother". The door opened and they entered. Dragon felt chills go down his spine as he approached a woman in the same armor. "Astrid, we have someone that wants to be apart of the family" she turned around and walked up to Dragon. "So… You want to be apart of the family, Valek… A word". They walk into the room and a few moments later walk out. Valek approached him "if you can pass the test you will join our family… So are you up for it". Dragon looked at him and knodded his head "then lets begin". After they left the sanctuary Valek grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks "Your first target will be to assassinate the orc hunters at cracked tusk keep. I will be watching from above and if you kill them all and your still alive in the end, then you will be the new family member". Dragon crossed his arms "take me to the keep".

Valek smiled and started walking with Dragon-Scale-Skin behind him. After twenty minutes the get to the keep, Valek went off somewhere near the keep as Dragon walked closer to the keep. When he arrived he readied himself and raised his claws, the first orc charged at him with a elven war axe and another readied his bow at a distance. Dragon ducked under the swing from the orc with the axe and wrapped his arm around the the orcs neck using him as a shield. The arrow flew towards them and pierced through the orcs chest. Dragon grabbed the steel dagger that was sheathed on the orcs side and dropped the orc. He started running towards the bowman then when he got close enough he threw the dagger at him. The dagger flipped throught the air and impaled the orc it the forehead with blood trailing out if the wound as the body hit the ground. Moments later he felt an arrow pierce his left shoulder and screamed as his blood covered the arrow head and ran down his shirt. He turned around as another arrow pierced his chest dropping him to his knees as he screams in agony and pain. His vision started to blur and his muscles started to weaken, he fell on his back as he saw the last glimpse of light turn to darkness. A few seconds later the orc walks up to him and lightly kicks him in the arm to enshure that he is dead, suddenly his eyes open and become ruby red and his body becomes as black as darkness. The orc raised his bow as the currupted argonian stands up. The orc shoots an arrow at the argonian but it had no effect and bounced off his chest. The argonian raises his arm towards the orc and says "I cannot be slain by a mortal, I am Dragon-Scale-Skin, son of of the first born of akatosh. Now you will die" in a Alduin like tone. He raises his arm and the orc started to rise, he made a fist and the orc exploded from the inside out covering him and the ground with blood, bone and guts. The argonian falls to the ground shortly after and returned to life as himself, Valek walked up to him more surprised the ever and started laughing "wow… That was a real eye opener" as he reached out to pick up Dragon. Dragon grabbed his hand and was pulled onto his feet "what happened… And why am i on the ground?" Valek looked him in the eyes and put his hand on his shoulder "well… For the first thing, you were completely different and for the second… Congrats for completing the test, you are now a member of the dark brotherhood". Dragon smiled and held his left shoulder were the arrow hit him "damn… I was hoping to avoid that shot". He grabbed his shirt and tore it straight from his scaly torso, the blood from his shoulder was still fresh and ran down his side.

Valek took off his glove and put his hand on the bloody wound… Then closed his eyes again. A few seconds later he pulled his hand away and the wound on Dragon was completely healed. Valek looked at his bloody hand and transfered energy to it egniting it in fire. Dragon looked at the fire and saw it turn fron a bright yellowish orange to a greyish black "what does that mean?" Valek looked him in the eyes and put his hand with the fire right in the middle of there eyes "If you look into the fire… You will see the events of what just happened". Dragon's focus went into the dark fire and started to hear a voice in his head, he looked away from fire a little while after and put his hands on his forehead. Valek lowered his hand putting out the flame as he does so "time to introduce…" he gets interupted by a cry across the sky, then a huge shadow covers them and then fades shortly after. Dragon-Scale-Skin and Valek both look to the skies but dont see anything until a dragon lands in from of them. The dragons landing made the ground quake and they fall to there hands and knees. Valek raises his hand and in one flick of his wrist he disappears leaving The argonian with the dragon. The dragon turns his head towards the argonian and starts walking to him, Dragon-Scale-Skin looks him in the eyes for a few seconds then closed his eyes and tilted his head "Fine, make it quick". The dragon then took to the skies and vanished within a matter of minutes. When the argonian opened his eyes, the dragon was gone. He also noticed Valek was gone too and left the keep heading for the sanctuary. After 30 minutes of walking he finally arrived at the sanctuary. The door spoke "what is the music of life" and Dragon answered "silence my brother". after he enter the sanctuary he saw Valek leaning against the wall. He walks up to Valek "why did you leave me with that dragon, and how is it that everytime there is danger you let them fight me" Dragon says in an angry tone. Valek grabbed a set of armor and shoved it into his chest as Dragon grabbed it unexpectedly "your an assassin… Get use to it. Now suit up, we have work to do". Dragon walked into another room and started to undress, he took of his torn pants and boots and threw them to the side. Then he hears a voice come from the otherside of the room "what gave you that scar?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Dragon turned his head and saw a dark elf woman wearing a cowl, she started walking towards him as he grabbed his armor "wait, dont put it on yet, i want to take a closer look at the wound". She gets on one knee and puts her hand on his scared scaly leg. He grabbed the armor torso and put it on as he also felt her finger slowly moving up the scar, he grabbed his armor legings and looked at the dark elf "if you dont mind, i would like to put my pants on now". She stands up and walks behind him "how did you get that scar?" she asked. Dragon finished tightening his belt then turned around and looked at her "when i was at helgan, i was attacked by the dragon. His claw sunk into my leg then he flew away". Dragon then left the room to meet Valek.

Dragon and Valek left the sanctuary "we need to head to dawnstar, the targets are a mine boss and a smelter, you will take the mine boss… She is usually near the mine. I will take the smelter on the far side of dawnstar… Meet back at the sanctuary when your finished, may sithis guide you". After a month of traveling they get to Dawnstar, after they get there they seperate and head in different directions. Dragon started walking towards her when he saw a formilliar face. It was the nord woman he rescued so he changed course and walked to her "you never told me your name" Dragon said as he approached her. She turned around and smiled to the formilliar voice "you first" she said with a happy voice. "my name is Dragon-Scale-Skin, i am a argonian from the nagas tribe in Black Marsh". "my name is Celina, i am the dragonborn and i am from… Well skyrim". They both start walking near the water "if i may ask… What is a dragonborn?" Dragon said. Suddenly they start seeing people running past them screaming. One woman came up to Celina "dragonborn there is a dragon nearby, please… Can you take care of it". She ran towards where everyone was running from and saw this huge blue dragon fly into the sky. The dragon looked at Celina and drew his cold breath. Dragon ran up to her and as he did the frost dragon noticed him and dived for him. All Dragon-Scale-Skin saw was the claws of the frost dragon grab him. Celina broke free from her frozen prison and started running towards them.

After a few minutes the frost dragon arrived to the tallest mountain in skyrim and dropped the argonian on the top of it. The dragon then hovers over him "Alduin wanted me to bring him the dovahkiin… But he will make an exception for you" the frost dragon then flies away leaving him there. The argonian gets up and brushes the snow off him "what did he mean by that" as he wipped his pants.

He looks around and sees nothing but snow and more snow, Dragon started walking towards the edge when this big black dragon approaches him from the sky. The dragon lands behind him as he backed away from the edge and looked at him in shock. Dragon-Scale-Skin remembered that this was the dragon that impaled his leg and left him to die. The dragon started stomping towards him "so… It is true what my fellow dovah's say… I expected you to be a dovah, not a siigonis". The big black dragon stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

Dragon-Scale-Skin stood in shock not knowing what the dragon was going to do "what… Are…" frozen in terror he spit out a few words. The dragon then spoke "I expected my seed to be a dragon, not an argonian". Dragon-Scale-Skin looked him back in the eyes… "wait… Are you saying that… Im your…" he stopped and swallowed his words. The dragon knodded his head "geh… I am your father". The argonians eyes widened as he dropped to his knees "This… This cant be true… My mother said…" the dragon interrupted him. "Before my ancient foes pushed me through time, i spent most of my time in Black Marsh. I took the form of an argonian and met your mother, she knew what i was when she saw me. Your people worship me so i gave them my respect, she also wanted to have a child… So i gave her one". Dragon-Scale-Skin lifted his hands and looked at them "So… I have the blood of a dragon running through my veins… Thats also why you let me live when i was in helgan". After a few moments he got back on his feet and looked Alduin in the eyes "Just becuase your my father, doesnt mean you can tell me what to do". Alduin opens his mouth and delivers a huge shout sending Dragon-Scale-Skin on his back "YOU ARE MY SON… YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY. I have to be somewhere else right now, we will discuss this later". Alduin then flies away and leaves him on the mountain. Dragon got up and looked around "after all these years…". He started walking towards a curved wall and sat down against it "wait a minute…  
(flashback)  
Dragon "wait, why did you do that"  
Valek "I needed to know who you were"  
(flashback ends)  
Valek knew the whole time… (he sigh's), it doesnt matter now". Dragon closed his eyes and put his hands on his knees.

(flashback)  
"i cant be slain by a mortal, i am Dragon-Scale-Skin son of the first born of akatosh, and you will die.."  
(flashback ends)

Dragon quickly opened his eyes and started breathing heavy for a few seconds. "i must have blacked out during the fight with the orc… And became something else". He stood up and looked at his leg, then turned around and looked at the wall. He then hears a voice above him "You meditate, but not on the words of power". Dragon-Scale-Skin quickly looks up to see another dragon. "do not be intimidated by me, i will not harm you as i know you will do the same for me". Dragon-Scale-Skin couldnt stop staring at the dragon "What are words of power? And who are you". The dragon looked down At him "Krosis, young dovahsos… I am Paarthurnax and you do not need to know what the words of power are for you are not the dovahkiin. if i may ask, why are you up here?" Dragon-Scale-Skin thought about the dragon that captured him at dawnstar "I was in dawnstar, assigned to kill a mine boss as it was my job. But i got distracted from it when i saw the woman i saved at helgan, me and her got to know a little bit more about each other. Thats when one of your brothers froze her and took me as a prize… Then dropped me off here". Paarthurnax sighed "aaahh yes… That was one of Alduin's top generals, he has strong loyalty to Alduin. If you want to leave the mountian, you will need to wait for the dragonborn to come…" Dragon-Scale-Skin sat down again and started meditating. He felt the connection to Paarthurnax and started to learn more about the dragons. After twenty minutes he opened his eyes and stood up. The snow made his scales cold and his armor started freezing, the wind was getting stronger and the snow was falling faster. Dragon's breathe was so cold he could see it and his muscles started tightening up "i need to get off this mountain". He looked over and saw a place were time had shifted. After staring at it he started walking to it, not sure what the power would do. He stopped in front of it and heard a strange noise "Paarthurnax… Do you hear that". The dragon turned its attention to the time wound and noticed something was different about it "this is most unusual… The time wound is acting in ways i had never sean before". Dragon-Scale-Skin started walking backwards to avoid whatever was going to happen but as he took his first step back, something shot out of it crashing into him. When Dragon got up he saw that is was a person. He walked over to him and saw a sword with a red hilt resting on his back. After a few seconds the person got up and looked around the area that was in front of him. Dragon couldnt stop staring at the armor he was wearing. The armor was completely black with a long black scarf that flew with the wind. He heard the strange person start talking "Where am I". Dragon stood catious a few feet behind him "this is skyrim" he said. As soon as he said that the stranger turned around and drew his sword. Dragon raised his arms for a fight but also felt nervous. The stranger had a black mask covering his face and a sliver headpiece covering his forehead only showing his eyes. "What are you" the stranger said with a deep whisper. "I am Dragon-Scale-Skin, the argonian son of Alduin… Who are you" Dragon said nervously. The stranger stood there in the same position holding his sword gripping it with one hand behind the other "I am Ryu Hayabusa, i am a dragon ninja".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time Twist**

Posted on **May 27, 2013** by **siigonis**

After a few seconds the ninja raced to attack the argonian. Dragon didnt know what to do so with a quick thought he dived to the side. As he got to his feet and turned around to the ninja staring at him directly in the eyes. After a few minutes his vision started to blur and a sharp pain started filling his chest. He looked down and saw the blade had went straight into his heart. Dragon looked back up into the ninjas eyes and fell to the ground seing nothing but darkness once again.

After the argonian dropped the ninja took his sword out of his body swiped it through the air cleaning the blade then sheathing it. The ninja looked at the wall and saw the huge creature sitting on it. Not worried he stared walking to the dragon "this cant be possible… Your a dragon". Paarthurnax stared at him "you are surprised to see a dragon, yet they roam the skies of skyrim". Ryu crossed his arms "i see… And who was my foe" he looked back to the body "ive never seen anything like him before, and i know what hell spawns look like". paarthurnax responded to the ninja "He is a Siigonis… An argonian from the homeland of Black Marsh. Argonians are the reptile races and mostly keep to themselves but he is special". Ryu tilted his head a bit "special, what makes him special". Paarthurnax looked at Dragon-Scale-Skin "ask him yourself". Ryu looked behind him to see a black figure with red eyes staring at him with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth "I am the son of Alduin, no mortal can kill me and those who try… Die". he raised his arm and Ryu started to levitate, Paarthurnax shouted at the argonian knocking him to the ground. The argonian came back to normal and stood up not knowing what just happened.

Dragon gets up and looks at Ryu "why did you attack me" he said while holding his head. Ryu walked over to him "i figured you for an enemy, i didnt know you could heal so quickly". Dragon looked at him again and looked at his armor "what kind of armor is that… Ive never seen anything like that before". Ryu turned his back towards the argonian "this is my dragon armor from my clan. My rivals; the spider clan, sent me through a break in time and i ended up here… I need to get back to my own time". Dragon was a little confused "I dont know how to send you back to your own time, i dont even know what time you came from". Ryu looked at Paarthurnax "what about you". Paarthurnax stared at him "krosis, i do not know… Mabye your friend will know a way. He seams to know about things that not even i could… Comprehend". Dragon thought for a few minutes "Valek… He might be able to know how to get you back". Dragon walked to Paarthurnax "this may sound odd but can you give us a lift to my sanctuary in fallkreath… Valek would most likely be there and if not, Astrid will know". Paarthurnax flew off the wall and landed behind Ryu and Dragon-Scale-Skin "climb on and i will take you to your sanctuary". Paarthurnax bends his head down allowing Dragon and Ryu to get on.

After they climbed on Paarthurnax, he flies them to fallkreath. After a minute or so they arrive just outside of fallkreath, Ryu and Dragon get off Paarthurnax and start walking towards the sanctuary. Paarthurnax flew off and they approach the door "what is the music of life" the door asked. "silence my brother" Dragon responded. The door opened and Dragon walked into the sanctuary with Ryu behind him. They walk down the stairs into the middle of the sactuary and Dragon see's Valek talking to Veezara near the training area. Dragon walked up to them "Valek, do you have a moment". Valek stands up and notices someone else behind Dragon-Scale-Skin "Dragon… What are you doing here, and you know followers are not allowed in the sanctuary…" Dragon interrupts him "Valek, we need your help with something, i wouldn't bring him here if it wasn't important". Valek looked at them and walked up to Ryu "What is your name".

Ryu crossed his arms "Ryu Hayabusa". Valek started walking out of the sanctuary and stopped after Dragon and Ryu met him outside of the sanctuary. Valek turned to them "I know what to do and where we need to be". Dragon looked at him and tilted his head "well thats good". Valek exhaled and and crossed his arms again "theres a problem… In order for the time transfer to work were going to need some of Alduin's blood". Ryu and Valek both look at Dragon-scale-Skin, "why are you looking at me". Ryu grabbed his sword "There's some of your blood on the mountain we were on, If you remember me running my dragon sword through your heart". Dragon looked at him "I'm still trying to forget that, Dont even think about doing it again. Ryu lets his sword go and looks back at Valek "the blood should still be there, or at least most of it". Valek turned away from them and started walking "lets go to the mountain". They three of them started towards the mountain, after an hour of traveling they get to riverwood. Ryu looked around at the new scenery when a huge shadow suddenly covered the area. The three of them looked up to find Alduin hovering over them. Valek drew flames in his hand while Ryu drew his dragon sword, Dragon-Scale-Skin looked at his father and felt defenseless. The huge black dragon looked at his argonian son "It is time". Dragon-Scale-Skin kept his focus on his father "Time for what".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Curruption**

Alduin stared at his son then looked to the others in his group "pathetic mortals…". Ryu started running up one of the houses and jumped towards Alduin. Alduin's gaze turned to Ryu and without hezitation shouted "IICE" and froze the ninja as he fell to the ground. Valek quickly threw a fireball at Ryu and shatter the ice before he hit the ground. Dragon watched as his friends took on Alduin and felt he should do something about it.

As he was about to run for the attack, a voice called out to him "Hey, lizard". Dragon-Scale-Skin turned around to see three men all wearing steel armor. The man in the middle was wearing a steel helmet and was carrying a steel greatsword. the man on the left was holding a steel sword and a banded iron shield and the man on the right was holding an elven mace. Dragon looked at them "what do you want". The man in the middle pulled out his greatsword "were hear to teach you a lesson" then started charging towards him.

Dragon charged at him yelling "I dont have time for this" and dropkicked him to the ground. The others started at him as he got up, the man with the sword swung at his neck and missed. Dragon kicked up and delivered a slash the his neck with his claws. Blood squirted from the wound and covered Dragon's face, Dragon grabbed the sword and rolled to the left to avoid getting smashed with the mace. As Dragon stands up he hears one of the men behind him running at him and with quick thinking, Dragon flipped the sword around and impaled the guy behind him. As the sound of his greatsword hit the ground, Dragon throws the sword backward sending the nord to the ground dead. Dragon looked to the man with the mace and saw that he was already dead. Dragon quickly turned his gaze back to Alduin and saw that he was on the ground trying to attack his comrads. Dragon grabbed the sword that was impaled in one of the men and started running for them. As he approached, Dragon raised the sword above his head and brought it down on Alduins head. The dragons sharpened scales caused the sword to break and threw his son off him. When dragon got up he saw Valek and Ryu standing by his side. Alduin looked at the three of them "I cannot fight you in this form… So i will fight in another".

Ryu, Dragon, and Valek watched as a shadow of darkness covered Alduins body and in shock saw what he had become. Alduin looked like Dragon-Scale-Skin, the only difference was he was covered with black scales instead of dark red. Alduin looked at the three before him "In this form i am stronger, faster and better than all of you". Ryu drew his sword and charged at alduin, Alduin cought the blade as Ryu swung it and hit him with a paralysis spell. Ryu fell to the ground unable to move and Alduin dropped the sword "Is that all you've got". Valek charged at him and threw a punch. Alduin ducked under the attack and responded with a fierce slash to the gut making him fall to his hands and knees. After he was on the ground Alduin delivered a powerful lbow to Valek's back planting him to the ground. Alduin then looked at his son "your friends are weak, they are nothing compared to me… And you. I ask you… Join me, and together we will take this world". Dragon looked at his friends on the ground then looked at his father "After what you just did… I will never join you, and theres nothing you can say that can make me change my mind". then he raised his claws and started attacking him. Dragon swung his left hand at him but Alduin cought his arm then grabbed his neck squeezing tightly as he does so "if you are not willing to join me… I will make you" Alduin yelled. Alduin kicked his son to his knees and grabbed his arm. With his claws he splits the scales on Dragon-Scale-Skins wrist and draws blood. He then slices his own hand and puts it over Dragon's bloody wrist mixing there blood. After a few moments dragon gained his strength and with his right hand clawed Alduin in the face making let go of his wrist. Dragon then crawls to Ryu's sword and grabbed the red hilt. He struggles to get to his feet and finally did, but noticed his father was nowhere around. Dragon looked to his friends and without warning felt a blade impale him. He screamed in pain as the blade exited his chest. Blood covered his chest and he dropped to his knees and noticed Alduin was behind him. His vision started to blur and he felt everything in his body start to die out. Just before he hits the ground he saw his father vanish and heard a woman scream out his name. After that, everything went black.

_Get up… come on, our master is waiting for us. Dragon-Scale-Skin got up off the floor "wha- what". Dragon put his hand on his head "come on, if we don't hurry up were going to be late" a man said. The man grabbed his arm and started running down a long hallway. Dragon caught his balance and kept up with the guy. When they reached the end, there was a door. The guy opened the door to an arena and led Dragon-Scale-Skin to the middle of it. Dragon looked around the arena and saw a mix of races all sitting together cheering. A few seconds later he felt shackles cling to his wrists and the guy lock them with a strange key "What are you doing" dragon yelled at the guy. He just laughed "Silly Argonian today is your corruption ceremony". He then ran away leaving the Dragon alone. Dragon yelled "Corruption ceremony… what do you mean by that". He grabbed onto the chains that bound him to the ground but couldn't break free. The he looks up to see an Argonian sitting on the throne above the arena. This Argonian was 8 feet tall and had black scales, when he looked at Dragon he grew cold "People of tamriel… today we show our respects to the gods by saving this soul in front of us. He has the influence of our enemy inside his soul, so we shall cleanse it with darkness. If he survives, he will join us in a great celebration and feast for being a child of darkness. Now… let the ceremony, begin". The people started cheering and chanting dragon-Scale-Skins name as the gate in front of him started to open. Dragon looked at it in fear and struggled to get free but couldn't. A huge dragon walked out of the gate and stared at Dragon-Scale-Skin. The dragon then covered himself in a black aura and took the form of an Argonian. He walked to Dragon-Scale-skin and sliced his hand doing so. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted his cut hand "for the love of our father Alduin, and the love of the dragon kin… I corrupt your soul and taint it with the shadows of darkness". He put the bloody hand over Dragon-Scale-Skins mouth and let the black blood run down his throat. Dragon's scales instantly became black and the corruption was building inside of him. He fell to the ground shortly after._

"Dragon… Dragon wake up, you're having a nightmare". Dragon opened his eyes and saw the one person he thought he would never see again "Celina…" She grabbed his hand and felt the coldness on his scales "It's good to see you my friend… and it's good to know your alive". Dragon sits up and feels a sharp pain in his chest "Aahh…" then puts his hand on his chest. Celina grabbed his arm and wrapped it over her shoulder to help him up "by the way… thanks for the save, I owe you one" Dragon said. Celina smiled "As dragonborn, it's my duty to protect my friends and the people of skyrim". As dragon and Celina get up they hear the door open and see Valek and Ryu walk in. Valek walks up to him "How are you feeling". Dagon looks at him still holding his chest "I've had better days". After a few hours they decided to leave Celina's house and continue their journey for the throat of the world.

Celina decided to travel with them because she needed to see the greybeards. They reached Riverwood again and saw that the town was quiet. Valek looked to the ground and saw blood from the battle they had with Alduin "wait…" he stopped and looked at Dragon-Scale-Skin. "You were impaled with the broken end of the sword right". Dragon looked around and didn't see the shard anywhere "yea but it's not around, my father could have taken it with him". Ryu crossed his arms "we should keep moving… I wouldn't like to reenact the battle we had with that dragon". They continued their trip through Riverwood and arrived at the bridge. After a long day of walking the sun started to set behind them and they noticed a huge fire in the distance. Valek took a few steps forward and saw what it was "It's a giant's camp… if we can kill the giant then we can camp there for the night". Dragon walked up to him "do you have a plan". Valek looked at Dragon "It's going to be a hard fight and you're still recovering from the attack so Ryu and I will clear the camp". Celina looked at Valek "Hey what about me…" Valek looked at Celina "I need you to stay with Dragon-Scale-Skin and make sure nothing will attack him… if the wrong people recognized him, he would be just as valuable as you". Celina nodded her head and held dragon's hand "I will keep him safe".

Valek gave a slight nod then turned to Ryu "listen, there's going to be two mammoth's and possibly two giant's… if you can take out the giant's, I will take out the mammoth's". Ryu and Valek took off to fight and Celina stood beside Dragon. A few seconds after they left a group of bandits surrounded Dragon-Scale-Skin and Celina. Celina squeezed Dragon's hand and looked at the bandits "get out of here and I promise I won't sent you flying". An Orc walks up to Dragon-Scale-Skin "What's the matter; need your girlfriend to speak for you". With a quick reflex Dragon grabbed the Orc's neck, he sunk his craws into his neck and with one hard pull ripped out his throat. The blood from the Orc's neck poured out onto the ground and the Orc dropped shortly after. Dragon looked at his corpse on the ground "What's the matter; no voice to speak with". Suddenly an arm wraps around Dragon's neck and an elven sword exits his chest. Even though the sword pierced his chest, no blood came out. With the last bit of strength Dragon grabs the wood Elf's head and twists it hearing a snap in his neck. Both dragon and the Elf fall to the ground. When Valek and Ryu returned to Celina and Dragon they saw that Celina was fighting a group of bandits and Dragon was lying on the ground. Valek shouts "CELINA GET OUT OF THERE". And Celina leaves the scene. Ryu grabbed his sword as Celina approached them crying "they killed him… I didn't notice the Elf…" Valek interrupts her "Celina calm down… it's going to take a lot more to kill him… look". When Celina looked at Dragon she saw that he was covered in a black aura and his eyes were ruby red. All the bandits were attacking him but none of their weapons could scratch him. Dragon raised his arms and all the bandits levitated off the ground. All the bandits were struggling to get free but couldn't, Dragon made fists with both arms and all the bandits explode making it rain blood and guts. As the blood covered anything within the area, Dragon looked at the face of Celina and fell to the ground.

Not knowing what just happened she stood back as Valek went to go pick him up off the ground as he returned to his original form. After Valek helped him to the camp, he lays him down next to the fire. He then looks at Celina "I will explain in the morning, try to get some sleep". The next day Celina got up and didn't see dragon-Scale-Skin anywhere, she decided to go for a swim near the towers and as she approached the water she sees his armor lying on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

Celina quickly noticed something was in the water. When it came up to the surface she realized it was Dragon-Scale-Skin. She looked at him and smiled to see his face again "You have a lot of explaining to do" she said sarcastically. He quickly looked at her and his body ran cold in surprise "I thought you were still sleeping". Celina put her hands on her hips "well I'm not anymore am I… would you mind if I joined you?" Dragon looked at her nervously "well… I'm kind of… um… you know". Celina smiled then took off her armor and jumped into the water. She swam up to the nervous Argonian "What's the matter" she said while grabbing his shoulders "Never been with a Nord woman before" she said while smiling and pulled him against her chest. Dragon put his hands on her waist "No… only my kind". She then grabbed the back of his neck softly and kissed him "well you're in for a real treat". She kisses him again and they soon lose themselves in lust. After about an hour they return to the camp. Dragon was carrying his armor torso over his shoulder and Valek walked up to him "We need to get…" he stopped as he saw that the color of the scales on Dragon's chest were black and the rest were dark red. "What happened… how are your scales changing color". Dragon looked at his chest and then looked at Valek "It's nothing, let's keep moving". He then puts his armor torso on and tightens the belt. When most of the day passes the four of them look to the sky after hearing the sound of a dragon. Dragon-Scale-Skin looks to the right of him "The dragon is close by… it's this way" then ran off in the direction leaving the others.

When Dragon-Scale-Skin turns the corner he sees a warrior wearing dragonbone armor on the ground full of blood with the dragon flying above him. He runs up to the warrior and noticed it was another Argonian basically on his deathbed. Dragon-Scale-Skin yells "Valek, Ryu take care of the dragon… Celina help me with him". Celina ran towards Dragon-Scale-Skin as Valek and Ryu fought the dragon. Ryu jumped from Valek's back and threw three throwing knives that were resting on his leg at the dragon.

Switch scene out

Celina kneeled down next to the Argonian's head "Help me get the armor off him" she said while lifting his head. Dragon-Scale-Skin grabbed the gauntlets and slid them off his hands revealing red scales.

Switch scene

Valek (now holding two bound swords) was slashing at its wings since Ryu brought it to the ground. The dragon spread its wing sending Valek flying on his back and getting rid of the bound swords. Ryu ran towards the dragon and drew his sword, just as he was about to attack the dragon smacks Ryu with his head making him drop his sword.

Switch scene

Dragon-Scale-Skin and Celina got the armor off and saw where the blood was leaking out from. Celina put her hands over the wound and a golden glow came from them closing the wound slowly "this is going to take some time, go help the others". Dragon-Scale-Skin turned around to see the dragon standing over Ryu's sword. He noticed the dragon's attention was on Valek and Ryu took a chance to grab the sword. Dragon-Scale-Skin ran quick and quiet and slid under the dragon. Dragon-Scale-Skin grabbed the sword and flipped onto his back, he then thrusts the sword into the dragon's chest thus pouring blood all over him. The dragon screams from the pain then takes to the air fleeing the scene. Dragon got off the ground as Ryu approached him "only those with the dragon blood can wield the dragon sword. Dragon handed Ryu the sword "I do have dragon blood running through my veins, remember". Ryu swings his sword to the ground cleaning the blood from the blade. They all turned their attention to the wounded Argonian. Celina stands up "He will live but he needs to rest". As night rose the Argonian started moving, Dragon walks over to him as he opens his and looks around.

The Argonian looks at Dragon-Scale-Skin "That armor… don't kill me I've done nothing wrong" he say nervously. Dragon crouches down near him "relax, I'm not going to hurt you… in fact, we saved your life. If we intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation". The Argonian calmed down and sat up. He looked around and saw three others "Who are they… and who are you". Celina walks over to them "Dragon… is everything alright?" she kneels down next to them. Dragon looks at her then back at the Argonian "This is Celina, Celina this is…" he stops not knowing his name. "Zaakree, I'm Zaakree" the Argonian says. "Well Zaakree, I'm Dragon-Scale-Skin, the imperial is Valek Shadow Walker and the guy with the black armor is Ryu Hayabusa". Valek walks over to Dragon "we need to talk alone". Dragon gets up and walks with Valek not too far from the group, after they are out of sight Valek stops "I know happening to you". Dragon looked at him with confusion "what do you mean… nothing is wrong with me". Valek grabbed his hand and looked at it "Black scales… its spreading faster than I thought". Dragon pulled his hand back releasing it from Valek "What's spreading… what are you talking about?" Dragon said with a slightly angry tone. Valek looked into his eyes "your cursed… you have a corruption inside of you that is growing. Your scales are dark red… but now there becoming black, if we don't act now then you will become something far worse than what you have seen in your nightmares". Dragon slowly looked at his hand "have you encountered someone with this curse before?" Valek turned around "… He was my friend… me and him were assigned to kill a dark Elf highwayman deep within Black Marsh".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reliving The Past**

Dragon asked Valek "What happened to him"

Valek's Past

Valek was inside the sanctuary training with his brother and best friend, Silent-Hidden-Blade. They were practicing stealth attacks from the water and finished a few hours later. Valek and Silent sat at the dining table to eat and talk about how they were going to kill there next contract. Valek grabbed an apple "Hey silent, I learned a new spell a few days ago" then bit into the apple. Silent grabbed a cup "Really… what would that be" he said while grabbing the Argonian bloodwine. Valek looked at Silent's sword and a few seconds later it lifted from his sheath and landed on the table in front of him. Silent put his cup down and grabbed his sword "Aahhh you learned telekinesis… I have a feeling that you're going to use it on the next contract". Valek grabbed a cup of the wine "Your damn right" then started drinking the wine. As they were drinking, one of the leaders came up to them "Valek, Silent, we have a contract for you". Both of them look at him and Silent stands up "So who do we need to kill". Valek stood up beside Silent "You are to kill a dark Elf highwayman who fled into Murkwood; you're to kill him by any means necessary and destroy the evidence, good hunting my brothers". Valek and Silent look at each other then walk out of the sanctuary. Silent looked at Valek "ready". Valek looked back at Silent and draws his daggers "I was born ready; let's go kill us an Elf". They leave for the forest and decide to take the quick way there.

After three days of traveling they arrive at the forest, Silent turns to Valek "Do you remember what this place is called?" Valek looked at the trees "Of course… this is the dark forest that everything moves… why?" Silent put his hand on his dagger "because many travelers enter… but never leave… all I'm saying is watch yourself in here, anything can happen". Valek grinned "Like getting the dragon's curse". Silent slightly laughed, as they entered the forest the light grew dark, but it was still noon. After twenty minutes of looking they find a cave with a dead dark Elf outside of it. Silent walks up to the body "That's odd…", Valek crouched down and flipped the body over "there's no blade marks, and the body hadn't been hit with any sort of magic… something else killed him, could it be the swamp stalker". Silent shook his head "No they are night hunters… and we would have seen bite and flesh would have been missing from the corpse". Suddenly they hear a strange noise coming from the cave, Silent and Valek both draw their weapons. They stand ready for a fight and heard something coming closer to them. Valek Looked at Silent "What could this be?" he said panicked. Silent kept his eyes on the cave "I don't know; it's too big for any of the creatures I know". Then when the creature steps from the shadow it roared so load that it shook the forest (Why I think it's called the forest that moves).

Silent's eyes widened "It's a… it's a…" then Valek interrupts him "DRAGON, RUN". Valek and Silent started running away from the dragon but only to find it was flying right above them. They tried everything to try to get out of its sight but it kept following them, Valek looked at Silent "LOOKS LIKE SOME LEGENDS ARE TRUE" he said while he was still running. Silent shouted back to him "CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER… I WOULD HATE TO BECOME HIS SNACK RIGHT NOW". Then as Silent jumps over a fallen tree the dragon flies down and slashed him on the back with his claws. As Silent lands to keep running he falls to the ground, Valek stopped to help Silent get up "come on we need to get out of here or that dragon will kill us both". Silent tried picking himself up but ended up falling again "I don't have the strength… and I can't run anymore, just go without me". Valek picked him up and threw him over his shoulder "I am not leaving you behind; we're getting out of here… even if it means I need to carrying you out". With Silent over his shoulder he ran towards the end of the forest and exited. He kept running until he was a good distance away from the dragon, after ten minutes of running he stops at the white river. He puts Silent down turns him over to check out the wound "By the Hist… this is really bad, I need to get you to Closes-Wounds, she will heal you". Valek puts his right hand on Silent's bloody back and lifted his left hand. A purple aura fills his hand and with a flick… teleports them back to the sanctuary.

Back to the here and now

Dragon walked up to him "so what happened to Silent-Hidden-Blade?" Valek lifted his hand and removed his glove "it turns out that if you get any kind of cut from the dragon of change… you obtain the dragons curse. When I found out… it was already too late, I woke up the next morning and Closes-Wounds was sitting by my bed. She said that my brother… and best friend… became one of them". Dragon full of concern "One of who?" Valek turned around with sadness in his eyes and looked at Dragon "He became an evil dragon". Dragon put his hand on Valek's shoulder "Listen… I promise you that I will find a way to end this curse so I don't become what my father is". Valek put his glove back on and the two of them walked back to the group, after they arrived they saw that Zaakree had gotten to know Ryu and Celina. Dragon walks up to Celina "We need to get to the greybeards". Celina looked at him concerned "Why, what's going on…" Valek interrupts her "dragon-Scale-Skin has been cursed with the dragon's curse and if we don't help he will become like his father". Celina looked at dragon confused "What does he mean… become like his father?" Dragon grabbed her hands "I think it's time for you to know the truth… if I get killed then my body will become something else and do unspeakable things, after the deed has been done I will return to life. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I am the son of Alduin". Celina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "you… are…" Dragon interrupts her "yes and if I don't get rid of this curse, I will become exactly like him". Celina wrapped herself around him as tears ran down her face "No it can't be true… I won't let it happen". Zaakree looked at them "ok well it was nice to meet you and… uuuhhhh… good luck with your curse and… time transfer". Zaakree left and a few moments later Dragon, Valek, Ryu, and Celina left for High Hrothgar.

After many months of travelling they finally reach High Hrothgar, they enter the temple and get approached by a one of the greybeards "I am master Arngeir, I speak for the greybeards". Celina walks up to him "please we need your help; we need to know how to end the dragons curse". Arngeir looked at dragon-Scale-Skin "That is something we do not know, but we know of someone who might be able to… he is called Soul-Zen. He is very wise and may know of a way to end this curse your friend is carrying".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Cure**

Dragon walked up to the greybeard "what do you know about him… And where can i find him" Arngeir grabbed Dragon's map and marked a spot on it. Dragon looked at the map "Markarth… Soul-Zen is in markarth… I don't have time for all this traveling" dragon said. Arngeir looked at the Celina "our master Paarthurnax might know some information about him". Dragon's eyes widened "Wait, I know Paarthurnax… He lives at the peak of this mountain… That's also where I met Ryu but we need the path to be open to get to talk to him". Arngeir walked out side with everyone following behind him; they get to a gate that is blocked by a wall of wind and snow. Arngeir turns to Celina then shouts to the ground carving ancient writing into it "one you can open the gate to see Paarthurnax dragonborn" she walks up to words and feels the meaning of them "I'm ready… Let's go".

After opening all the gates on the path she reaches the top of the mountain. Valek looked and saw a small area covered in blood, he walks over to it and pulls out a small vial and scoops some of the blood. Dragon-Scale-Skin walks up to Paarthurnax. "DREM YOL LOC DOVAHSOS what can i help you with" Paarthurnax said to the Argonian. Dragon took off his armor torso and revealed a black scaled chest "I need to know some information about Soul-Zen". Paarthurnax looked at the group surrounding Dragon-Scale-Skin "Aahhh… You wish to end the curse my brother gave you… Very well. The Argonian you seek now rests in Markarth, but there is more to him than meets the eye… He was… Bitten and given the disease that your kind calls Sanguinary Vampirism. He… Acquired it when he was clearing out a dark cave. He did not know it, but the creature that was in there gave him this curse. It has been over eight hundred years ago after he was transferred to Anvil in Cyrodiil. But things went… Bad and he was then transferred to the mines in markarth". Dragon nodded his head "thank you for the info I need" then walked away. Paarthurnax spoke "you… Imperial… You are the one known as, shadow walker yes". Valek walked up to Paarthurnax "Most people just call me Valek… But yea, why". Paarthurnax looked as Valek walked closer to him "I have spoken with your brother". Valek's arms dropped to his sides "you know where i can find him… You know if i can save him?" he said concerned. Paarthurnax flew off the wall and landed near Valek "i know how difficult this must be for you… But there is a small chance of bringing him back". Valek's hands curled into fists "I will do anything to bring my brother back… No matter the consequences" he said in a slightly angry tone. After they left the mountain they made their way to markarth.

As they approached the crossroad they get surrounded by bandits. Ryu grabs his sword and Celina draws hers, dragon raised his arms to fight but at that very moment… All the bandits drop their weapons and hold onto their necks as if being choked by something. Suddenly there heads explode covering them in blood, brains and skull fragments. Celina looked at dragon "how did you do that… I didn't see you go into your state of evil". Dragon looked at her while wiping his face "I didn't do that" then they all look to Valek and see him a few feet ahead of them with his fist a little higher than his shoulder. Valek spoke "we don't have time for distractions… We need to keep moving" with an angered voice. Dragon, Ryu and Celina follow behind him. Half the day passes by and the sun was starting to set, Valek was still ahead of the group and didnt stop for anything. Celina looked at Dragon-Scale-Skin "whats going on with Valek… Ive never seen him this way before". Dragon kept his eye on Valek "well… As it turns out… He had a brother… His name was Silen-Hidden-Blade. Both of them were raised by the Shadowscales in black marsh but five years ago they were sent to kill a dark elf highwayman in Murkwood forest". Celina looked at him with confusion "did he fail or something". Dragon smiled and laughed "no he didn't fail… In fact when they got there he was already dead. Long story short the encountered a dragon and it cursed Valek's brother. A few months later he woke up and his sister told him that Silent became a dragon". Ryu crossed his arms "what's so bad about being a dragon… Where I come from our clan is named after the dragons". "Well… When you become a dragon you forget everything and only know what a dragon knows".

The night rose and the wind was peaceful, Celina grabbed Dragon's hand and looked at the moon "you think we should set up camp" she whispered. Dragon looked ahead to Valek "Valek, were going to stop here for the night". Valek kept walking "That's fine with me". After Valek was out of sight he stopped and removed his glove. He lifted his sleeve to see a blackened scar with his veins blackened as well "I can't let them know… But I can let my family…" He raised his hand and a purple aura fills it and in one flick, teleports to his sanctuary in Blackrose (a city in black marsh). He walks up to his sister Closes-Wounds "I need it". She turns around to see him holding his arm "My brother… What has happened to you". Valek walks up to her "my sister… The time has come for me to have the blade. I am also looking for a Argonian named Soul-Zen… I need to know if he is still in Markarth". Closes-Wounds walks to the wall and ran her hand across it. The wall opened up revealing a sword behind it "The blade is yours, and as for Soul-Zen… He fled Markarth and is now wandering the reach. I must warn you though… He is the most wise and powerful so don't try to do anything stupid". He grabbed the sword and teleported back to the group, a few seconds after that something crashes into him sending both of them to ground.

Valek quickly realize it was an Argonian in ragged trousers and flipped him over on his back, he picked up and drew his sword "who are you… And where are you going". The Argonian gets up "why do you care… No one is looking or cares for me". Suddenly a blade exits the Argonian's chest and blood covers it. The blade then leaves his body a few seconds later and the Argonian fall to the ground. "Aahhh…" the Argonian screamed and then was covered in a yellow essence healing any wounds he had. Valek starts walking to the fallen Argonian "Ryu wait…" he crouches down "what is your name… Marsh friend". The Argonian picks himself up and with a telekinetic push sends Valek flying backwards a few feet "why do you care who I am". Valek teleported behind him and grabbed his arms "I just want to know if you've heard of Soul-Zen… I need his help". The Argonian looked over his shoulder "what do you my help for?" he said more calm and relaxed. Valek let go of his arms and Soul-Zen turned around. Valek sheathed his sword and put his hand on his arm "I need to know how to get rid of the dragons curse". Soul-Zen looked at Valek's left arm "are you infected with the curse". Valek started walking towards the river "follow me". A few minutes later they arrive at the river and Valek stands near the tree with Soul-Zen behind him "see that Argonian in the water… He was given the curse and we know how much time he has because his scales turn black… And he has dark red scales". Soul-Zen looked at the couple in the water "I have one question… Why is he with a Nord woman?" Valek smiled and laughed a little "Don't you know who she is…" Soul-Zen looked at Valek "No". Valek pointed to her "She is the dragonborn, Destin to slay the world eater Alduin… But he is something special also". Soul-Zen looked back at the couple "why is he special, is he a dragonborn too". Valek waved his head then looked at them again "Alduin the world eater… That is his son". Soul-Zen scratched his forehead "Wow, this day just got interesting… If you can help me with something, I will help you with the curse". Valek looked at him and crossed his arms "what are your terms". Soul-Zen smiled "when I fled markarth I used a tunnel system under the mine… I ended up leaving all my stuff behind in the guard's quarters… If you can help me get them back, I will help you with the curse". Valek looked at the couple in the water "We leave tonight, when those two are sleeping. I will ask Ryu to keep an eye on them… but you will need to look like you're not a prisoner… Lucky for you Dragon sleeps in Celina's tent, with his armor in his own".

As the night rose, Dragon-Scale-Skin and Celina started walking towards Dragon's tent. Dragon entered then started taking off his armor in front of her and grabbed a pair of black trousers "why do we always sleep in your tent" He said while slipping on the trousers. Celina took off her armor and grabbed her silk dress "Because my tent is further away from the group, now let's go before someone sees us" she said while putting on her dress. A few seconds later the exit the tent and walk towards another, Soul-Zen watched as they entered Celina's tent ".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Similar Cause**

Soul-Zen watched as they entered the tent "This is weirder that some of the Nord's in Skyrim". After they were out of sight, he crept into Dragon's tent and grabbed his armor "This is only temporary" he said then undressed and put on the armor. After he finished he left the tent and met up with Valek at the end of the road. Valek looked at him as he approached "I have a question to ask… it's something personal". Soul-Zen looked at Valek "Let's talk on the way there; I want to recover my stuff as quickly as possible". As they left for Markarth Valek noticed a dragon silently flying in the distance and grabbed Soul-Zen's shoulder "Get down" he said while they walked into the shadows. Valek looked at the dragon and released his sword handle; Soul-Zen raised his hands and ignited them in frost. Valek quickly grabbed his wrists and lowered them to the ground "Don't attack that dragon". A few seconds later the dragon vanishes within the shadows. Soul-Zen looked at Valek the ripped his hands from Valek's grasp "I could've killed that dragon…" Valek interrupts him "No…Not…That dragon. Any other would be fine but not him". Soul-Zen noticed something different in Valek's voice "why didn't you want me to kill that dragon… there all the same". Valek stood up and unsheathed his sword and looked at it "Dragons aren't silent flyers… only one dragon I know that can fly that silent". Soul-Zen stood up behind Valek "And what dragon is that". Valek turned around and looked Soul-Zen in the eyes "He was my brother… but he fell to the dragons curse".

After two days of traveling Valek and Soul-Zen reach a mill and get visited by someone they didn't expect. Valek didn't see him but felt something was wrong "Wait… something's wrong". Soul-Zen stopped and looked around "I don't see anyone… or hear anything". Valek walked around the corner of the mill to see the workers had been killed. He saw that their bodies have been decapitated and there blood flowed into the river. Valek drew his sword from its sheath and came around the corner to see Alduin in his Argonian form. Soul-Zen walked out of the mill to see them both standing across from each other. Soul-Zen quickly stood next to Valek and ignited fireballs in his hands. Valek looked at Soul-Zen "whatever you do… throw everything you've got at him… he is stronger than he looks". Soul-Zen smiles "it's been a while since I've had a challenge". Soul-Zen started firing fireballs and Valek charged and started slashing his sword. As the fireballs made contact, Valek came in for a full frontal assault; Valek formed a combo attack by slashing Alduin's chest and followed up with a spinning high kick connecting with to Alduin's face sending him spinning to the ground. Soul-Zen took the opportunity and with one huge slash from the ground up, summoned an ice spike piercing through Alduin's torso. Alduin broke the spike and stood up to find Valek's fist connection with his face sending him back a few steps. Valek took a few steps forward and punched Alduin in the stomach making him bend forwards then delivers a fierce elbow to his spine putting him on the ground again. Valek grabbed his sword and ran it through Alduin's back as Soul-Zen mirrored himself creating a darker version of him. Valek grabbed his sword and put it back in its sheath. Soul-Zen walked up to them and noticed something different about Alduin "Valek, this isn't him… this is a mirrored version of him". Seconds after, Alduin claws Valek in the back then kicks him to the ground in front of him. He then turns to Soul-Zen and his hands burst into flames, a fiery trail starts to form around Soul -Zen. Alduin clashes his fiery hand together make the flame beneath Soul-Zen spiral up around him. The scales on his body started to burn which left him helpless and his magicka drained. Suddenly Alduin falls on one knee with Valek behind him with fire in his eyes; Valek looked at Soul-Zen and with one wave of his hand broke the fire binding his body. Soul-Zen ran towards Alduin and started slashing his claws towards his chest. Alduin countered the attack and broke Soul-Zen's formation delivering a huge kick to the chest. Just as Valek was about to deliver an fierce uppercut, Alduin Vanished. Valek and Soul-Zen looked around the mill but didn't find him anywhere; Valek looks at Soul-Zen "let's get to Markarth before he shows up again". Soul-Zen looks at Valek "I agree, we should move fast… lets teleport there". Valek nods his head and both of them teleport to their destination. As they appeared in front of the huge door a guard walks up to them "This is Markarth, we keep the peace here. Break the law and you will find yourselves in the mine". Valek looked at Soul-Zen and whispers "I know a good way to get you into those mines without any suspicion". Soul-Zen looked at Valek "Really… how". Valek looks at the guard for a second the looks back at Soul-Zen with a smile. Soul-Zen knew the look in his eyes and started shaking his head "No…Valek we are not going to do it that way". Moments later Valek was walking Soul-Zen to the mine dressed as a guard. "This is a stupid idea" Soul-Zen mumbled under his breathe; as they entered the mine. After they enter an Orc guard comes up to them "what are you doing here, this is for prisoners only". "I have orders to ship this prisoner and all of his belongings to Gidean's prison in black marsh". He handed a forged letter to her and she looks it over "hhmmm… very well". Valek walked to the armory and found his stuff lying in a chest. Valek opened the chest to find a dagger and a robe; he grabbed the robes and dagger and put them in his satchel. He looked to the wall to see a spear restring on the wall, Valek grabbed the spear the walked back out to find Soul-Zen waiting for him.

"That will be all, good day". He looked at Soul-Zen move it prisoner, Valek and Soul-Zen walk out of the city and when they get far enough, Valek cuts the binds on Soul-Zen's wrists and hands him the spear and the satchel "All your things are in here, now let's get back to the others. After Soul-Zen changed they both teleported back to the group to find something most unusual. After they get back to the camp Celina approaches them "We have a problem". Valek looked at Celina "What is it" then Celina leads him to here tent. They looked as Dragon-Scale-Skin was now covered in black scales and not moving, Soul-Zen knew how much time he had left and turned to Valek "I know how to get him cured, but we need to travel to the Murkwood forest in Black Marsh, I know someone there that can help".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: One Life for Another**

As they approached the cave, Valek started having flashbacks of what happened five years ago. Dragon-Scale-Skin's scales were now completely black and he felt pan radiating through his entire body. Soul-Zen stepped in front of the group "My guardian, I ask for an audience with you". Suddenly a huge Ice dragon walks out of the cave and looks at his priest "What is it you would like to know my priest". Valek gazed up at the huge dragon in rage and stepped forward "YOU… YOU TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME, YOU DESURVE TO FUCKIN DIE!" Valek's eyes burst into flames and his sleeves tore revealing the blackened veins under his skin. Soul-Zen grabbed Valek and used a silence spell to calm him down, the rage in Valek calmed and he stepped back "Thank you Soul-Zen". The ice dragon looked down at Valek "You… I remember you, it was you and another that approached my cave five years ago. The dragon reached its claw out and placed it on Valek's arm "I can feel the anger in you is growing strong… and the power even stronger, I know why you have come here". Celina looked ice dragon then laid Dragon-Scale-Skin on the ground, she walks up to the dragon "Then can you help".

The ice dragon looks at the corrupted Argonian now holding his chest then looks to Celina "I will help, but I will need to bite him in order to remove the corruption". Celina's eyes widened and her draw dropped "But… that could kill him". Soul-Zen looks at her "It is the only way to be done". Valek looked at the dragon "This better work, if it doesn't… I will kill you". Before the ice dragon opened his jaws to Dragon-Scale-Skin he looked at Valek "I do like the rage in your heart… so I will give you the very thing I took from you five years ago. He will be in your sanctuary in Blackrose". Valek nodded his head and teleported away from the group to his sanctuary. The ice dragon then looked at Dragon-Scale-Skin and sunk his teeth into his body.

Dragon-Scale-Skin screamed in pain as he felt something entering his body but at the same time… leaving it. Moments later the ice dragon drops the Argonian from his jaws and started licking the blood that covered his mouth. Everyone looked at the bloodied Argonian and saw that his scales were dark red again. Dragon-Scale-Skin stood up and looked at the others "It… it worked, I don't feel the corruption inside me anymore… now I…" without warning he falls to the ground screaming loader than ever. Celina ran up to him and grabbed him "Dragon what's wrong… what is it" she started panicking. Dragon looked at her with ruby red eyes and ripped away from her. His screams became roars and the armor on his arms tore for the huge wings that replaced his arms. His size grew rapidly and his armor tore off his body, his legs became stronger and he now had long talons. Spikes erupted from his spine and shorter spikes came out of his shoulders. After a few minutes of transforming, he was became a dragon. He looked at his friends and in a dragon like tone shouted "ZU'U AAM DOVAH (I am dragon)". He took off into the skies of black marsh and made his way back to skyrim.

Celina watches as he flies away then drops to her knees "You said you would help him" she cried. The ice dragon looked at her "I helped remove his father's corruption from his body… thus replacing it with my own, you never said anything about curing the curse". Celina angered from the words she just heard looked at the dragon "You son of a bitch… I wanted the curse removed…" the ice dragon interrupts her "You came looking to remove the corruption from his body… I did just that, now leave here before I inflict the same fate on the rest of you". And with those last words the dragon disappears into his cave. Celina looked at Soul-Zen "Why didn't you do anything… you could have stopped this whole thing from happening". Soul-Zen turns his back to her "As a dragon priest I am sworn to obey the dragon and give them the respect they want, attacking a dragon would destroy the purpose of being a dragon priest".

After two hours Soul-Zen looked at Ryu and Celina "We need to find Valek in Blackrose, I know where to find his sanctuary. I know the pass phase but both of you will need to stay outside". Celina nodded her head and Ryu just crossed his arms, they left for Blackrose and arrived there three days later. As they enter Blackrose, Soul-Zen looks at the corner of one of the buildings to see an Argonian wearing a hood staring at them. Moments later she vanishes within the shadows. Soul-Zen walked around the area remembering the trees and the familiar faces but was concentrated on a certain river. Celina looks at all the Argonian's that pass her and thought of Dragon-Scale-Skin, she gets approached by an Argonian wearing a black hood and black armor "are you the dragonborn known as Celina…" Celina stops and gets ready for a fight "Yes, why do you want to know". The Argonian shows a small grin on his face "I wish for you to follow me, I have something you might need". Celina separates from the others without them knowing and follows the mysterious Argonian. Moments later he leads her into one of the huts and sits on a chair. Celina now confused grabs her steel sword and draws it "Why did you bring me here…" she says angrily. The Argonian crosses his arms "tisk, tisk, tisk… you need to remember something about Argonian's, as you already know, we aren't your fellow Nord's who jump into a fight with a sword and shield. We strike from the shadows and even though you are looking at me, I have got you". She looked at him with confusion then from the shadows feels something slice her arm. She started to see the Argonian as a blur and looked behind her "Who's there" she said while trying to keep her balance. She turns back to the Argonian in the chair and hears him speak "now sleep" and fell to the ground unconscious. The Argonian then looks into the shadows "this is the one you wanted right". Suddenly a shadowy figure walks out of the shadows and puts his dagger in his sheath "yes… she will be brought to the sanctuary to see what she knows".

**Scene switch**

Soul-Zen and Ryu didn't even notice that Celina had vanished and continued to a small pond a few feet from the city "this is the entrance to the sanctuary, wait here" And with that jumped into the deep underwater cave. He swam through underwater tunnels and swam up into shallow water. He peaked his head out of the water to see a door with the same dark brotherhood look to it. He walked up to the door and it spoke "what is the true light" and Soul-Zen spoke "shadow my brother". The door opened and he entered, Soul-Zen walked into the center of the sanctuary and saw water covering most of the ground. He looked to the top floor and saw Valek talking to another Argonian. With his concentration he blended into his surroundings and made his way up to the top floor, he listened to Valek and the Argonian talk. Valek stopped in his traces "I am not going to let that happen to you again. I am just glad to have you back". The Argonian looked to the water beneath him "I remember we were supposed to try the water attacks on our last contracts, but being a dragon takes that away from you". Valek laughed and lightly tapped the Argonian's back "this is going to be like old times". Soul-Zen walked from the shadows and stopped his chameleon power "Valek, I need to talk to you". Valek and the Shadowscale next to him turn around, Valek slightly bows "Soul-Zen it's good to see you my friend and might I introduce someone I would like you to meet". Soul-Zen walked up to them and felt ready for any attack that might surprise him "So who is this". Valek smiled "Soul-Zen, this is my brother…. Silent-Hidden-Blade".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Brothers of Death**

Soul-Zen was surprised when he heard that name "Silent… but I thought you were a dragon?" Silent-Hidden-Blade laughed "I was a dragon until I woke up here as an Argonian again, I never felt happier to be myself". Valek looked around "Where are the others?" "Well Ryu and Celina are outside… but… Dragon-Scale-Skin…" Valek had anger in his eyes "What happened to him". Soul-Zen took a deep breath "He was taken by the dragon's curse". Valek started walking out of the sanctuary with Silent behind him; as he exited, he saw that Ryu was the only one standing there "Where's Celina?" Ryu still had his arms crossed "Maybe with the Argonian that was covered in armor similar to my own… only is had a symbol on it". Valek looked at his Argonian brother "Do you know who this could be…" without warning a dragon flies overhead but had a unique feature on it, resting on the dragon's neck was the Argonian with the hood and Valek and Ryu drew their swords and Soul-Zen ignited fire in his hands, the hooded Argonian smiled at them and after a few seconds they flew off. Valek turned to Soul-Zen "ok, I know that you've been around for a while so I need to ask… have you ever seen anything like that?" Soul-Zen shook his head and then grabbed his amulet. Then out from the marsh an Argonian female came out and grabbed Valek's sword. She started running but then instantly stopped, Valek had his arm extended and started walking towards her "That's not a very good move you just pulled thief… don't underestimate me, with one snap I could break your neck like a twig". He reached out and grabbed his sword, then he held it up to her throat "tell sithis I said hi". Soul-Zen noticed the amulet around her neck matched his and stepped forward "Valek wait… I want you to spare this one". Valek looked at him and nodded his head then dropped her from his telekinetic grip. Soul-Zen walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground "Where did you get that amulet". She didn't give him an answer and grabbed onto his wrist, he squeezed her neck tighter and was now filling with anger "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS AMULET' he yelled. Trying to get free she still doesn't answer, blood started dripping from her nose and Soul-Zen's eyes were now completely black. He then opened his mouth showing four extended fangs falling from the top of his mouth, he sinks hid fangs into her neck and she gasps "Salamander".

He stopped knowing that name and pulled away from her neck "Smooth-Scales". She wraps her arms around him squeezing him tightly "my love I thought I would never see you again". He couldn't believe what he saw "I thought I had lost you in that oblivion realm… I'm so happy to see that you're ok". Valek walked up to Soul-Zen "You know this thief…" Soul-Zen couldn't take his eyes off her "This is my wife". Valek crossed his arms "Tell me the story later, right now we need to find Celina".

**Switch Scenes**

Celina woke up in a cell with her hands bound behind her; she stood up and looked at the unfamiliar area "Where am I". Then a voice speaks from outside of the cell "finally awake, you were sleeping for a few days". She quickly turns around to see the same Argonian wearing the hood and silver and red armor "who are you, and what do you want with me" she said panicked. The Argonian walks up to her cell door "my apologies, my name is Sissthiath, the place you have come to is my families sanctuary". She watched as another Argonian wearing a similar armor but had two types of green mixed into it walked over to Sissthiath "Our lord wishes to see her". Sissthiath turns to the other Argonian "Tell him we are on our way". The Argonian then turns around and then walks away, Celina looked at the Argonian again "Who was that, and where are you taking me" she said with a slightly angry tone. The Argonian turned and opened her cell "That was Slit-Throat and our lord… well… you will meet him soon enough, let's go". She walked out of the cell and started walking down a long stony corridor, she looked as she saw the carvings into the wall "These walls speak of the time when man and Mur was controlled by the dragons, Argonian's however… worshiped them, they trained us to be there protectors and kill those that apposed them". Celina looked over her shoulder and looked at Sissthiath "I'm guessing you haven't been around tamriel then". Sissthiath laughed "I also failed to mention that we aren't on tamriel". Still walking she partially turns around "Then where am I". The Argonian grinned "welcome to Akavir, birthplace of the dragons".

**Switch scene**

Soul-Zen and smooth-scales were in there hut while Valek and Ryu went out looking for Celina, Smooth-scales grabbed Soul-Zen's hand and started walking him up to the bedroom "Salamander, it's been too long since we last saw each other… when you vanished in front of me I thought I was going to die…". Soul-Zen gently grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "I promise… I will never let you leave my side again, not even if I had to kill a hundred daedra". Soul-Zen then kissed her and laid her back on the bed, they started to loose themselves and smooth-scales started slipping off his robe. Soul-Zen then threw off his robe revealing a green muscular chest and then started taking off her armor. She flipped him over to be on top of him and put her claws on his chest "Let's do what we haven't done in ages". Soul-Zen started moving his tongue down her chest and grabbed her thighs. He flipped her back over and ran his tongue down her stomach, she started breathing heavy and her claws started slashing the bed. "Soul (deep breathing) Zen (More deep breathing)" he started running his tongue across her thighs and then crawled his way back up to her neck "Remember how this felt" then sank his fangs into her neck. She dug her claws into his back and kept breathing heavy. Blood slowly crept down his back and she slowly moved her hands down his lower back. Soul-Zen pulled away from her neck with a bloody mouth and continued kissing her. He was then thrown onto his back and she grabbed onto his trousers "you remember how this felt…" She then slid his trousers off his legs and threw them with his robe. She ran her hands down his scaly legs and slowly crept down herself, moments later she made her way back up to him kissing him as there naked bodies hugged each other. After a few seconds they start making love and after an hour they fell asleep. Smooth scale was sleeping with her head lying on his chest; Soul-Zen had his right hand over her shoulder.

**Switch scene**

Celina had finally reached the end of the corridor with Sissthiath behind her; she stopped at a door that was closed in front of her "what kind of group are you, like a highly advanced group of dragon priests or something like that?" Sissthiath laughed "we are a group called the dragonsoul assassin's, we are all purely Argonian because the dragons only trusted us to protect them. We know you are a dragonborn and you are to slay Alduin, but we all have a weapon of our own given to us by our master". Celina opened the door and walked down the stony steps nervously "What do you intend to do with me?" Sissthiath grinned "That's not for me to decide". They reach the end of the stairs and enter a large chamber; the chamber was filled with banners that had a symbol of a D with an S on the inside of it and Argonian's all over the chamber. She looked to see a huge black dragon resting near a wall with huge pillars ignited in blue flames. The dragon then looks and watches them enter the room "Sissthiath, bring her to me" the black dragon said. As they approached the dragon, Celina felt chills go down her spine. The dragon looks at Sissthiath "You have done well, I wish for you to go and introduce yourself to the new comer". Sissthiath slightly nodded his head "Geh vutha darastrix (yes black dragon), it shall be done". The dragon looks at Celina "You are the dragonborn, but not a true dragonborn" the dragon said. Celina nodded her head "what do you mean by that". The dragon looked at his assassins "my protectors as you can tell; are Argonian's. They are true dragonborn's". Celina looked at him confused "There's no way all of these Argonian's are dragonborn… can they shout and absorb dragon souls". The dragon looked her in the eyes "Yes they can, but they can also do something you can't". Celina looked at the Argonian's "What can they do that I can't?" the black dragon paused for a few seconds then spoke "They can become dragons… as a true Dragon-Born can".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A New Blessing**

Celina looked back at the black dragon puzzled and confused "How can they possibly become a dragon?" the dragon looked at one of his assassins "Slit-Throat, I wish to have a word". The Argonian walks over to the dragon "What would you like to know". The dragon extended his wing and told the Argonian to extend his arm. The black dragon looked at Slit-Throat's "The evolution of the reptile race has grown far apart in size but not intelligence. Argonian's maybe small to a dragon but an Argonian's intelligence is equal to a dragons, especially when it comes to warfare. The dragon's and the Argonian's have a closer similarity than all the other races combined. If you look at my wing, you will see that it has all the same traits as Slit-Throat's arm the only difference is that my claws have an extra layer of skin that forms my wings. Argonian's have this extra layer of skin, but those outside this sanctuary don't know how to fully use it". Celina looked at their arms and walked up to them "So how would an Argonian know when to use his power?" Slit-Throat put his arm down "All the Argonian's know how to use it… you just know it as our Histskin. If all the Argonian's knew how to access this part of their power they could use it to do almost anything". They get interrupted by the load roars of another dragon and one of the assassins walk up to the black dragon. "KROSIS THURI, the new candidate is giving us more trouble than we anticipated". The black dragon then gets up from his rest and takes to the air, he flies into the next room and Slit-Throat leads Celina to the same chamber. As they enter Celina looked at the new comer and knew who the dragon was instantly. The dragon was covered in dark red sales and his eyes were ruby red, Celina whispered "Dragon-Scale-Skin". The dragon then looked at her and calmed down; she walked up to the black dragon "I know this dragon… but… why is he here?" the black dragon turned his focus to her "When you first take the transformation, you feel the urge to come to this continent. I can tell you knew him before he changed, but in order for him to change back to an Argonian again he will need to remember something that he kept precious to him". Celina turned to her changed friend and looked him in the eye's "I was the one thing he kept close to him". The black dragon looked at the dragon before him, then looked back at Celina "If this is true, then he should remember you… just do something to reboot his memory". Celina walked to the dragon and slowly put her hand on his nose. He jerked back after she touched him and started shaking his head. Celina quickly moved back to Slit-Throat and the black dragon "Why is he doing that?" Slit-Throat grabbed her shoulders and started walking her out of the chamber "He is starting to remember who he really is. It will take up to six hours before he can change back but when he does… he will need to rest. It will take another 24 hours for him to fully understand how the transformation works".

After the night passed she woke up in a chamber with one of the Argonian's standing by the door. She got up out of the bed and found her weapons resting on a table; she got dressed and walked out into the main hall. When she arrived she saw a familiar face standing in front of the huge black dragon, she ran towards the Argonian rapping herself around him almost sending him to the ground "Dragon it's so good to see you as an Argonian again". Dragon-Scale-Skin put out his arms around her and remembered her "Celina, I am so happy to see you again". The dragon watched as they reunited with one another "Now that you are a member of my family you will need to pass the test, if you can become a dragon and fly back to tamriel… you will become the new Dragonian". Dragon-Scale-Skin looked at the dragon and nodded his head "Thank you for everything you taught me about having this new blessing, I shall take her with me". The black dragon nodded his head and sent them to the end of the continent. Dragon looked at Celina and took a few steps forward, he them spread his arms and they almost instantly became huge dark red wings. After that his body size grew and in moments became a dragon. Celina climbed on his neck and they flew back to Tamriel.

After three days of endless flight, they arrive back in Blackrose. When Valek and Ryu looked at the dragon they drew their swords but before they attacked they saw that Celina was riding the dragon "Now how did you learn to tame a dragon?" Celina hopped off his neck and the dragon changed back to Argonian. Shock ran through Valek but had no effect on his brother, Silent-Hidden-Blade walked up to Dragon-Scale-Skin "I see you have received the blessing as well". Dragon nodded his head and looked at Valek "Where's Soul-Zen?" Valek crossed his arms and started walking towards the village. When they arrived they entered a hut and saw that Soul-Zen and smooth scales were talking at the table. Dragon looked at smooth scales "I don't remember you". Valek walked up to him "She tried stealing my sword but wasn't so lucky when I used my telekinesis". Soul-Zen stood up from his seat and looked at dragon "By the Hist, how did you turn back into an Argonian". Dragon looked at Ryu then looked at Soul-Zen "I'll tell you later right now we need to get Ryu back to his time". They all nod their heads and leave the hut and stop behind Silent. Silent looks at everyone and then looks at Ryu "I know someone that can help, he is known as Sharp-Minded. He is a very wise Argonian and also very skilled with a bow, he is also an expert in the study of time".


End file.
